


Believe in Me

by AgelessWriter



Category: Graceland (TV), Graceland - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, Sorry Not Sorry, some implied smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-17
Updated: 2014-07-17
Packaged: 2018-02-09 05:50:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1971321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgelessWriter/pseuds/AgelessWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Johnny went home with Carlito, ready to comfort and get to know him... After all, they believe in each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Believe in Me

**Believe in Me**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Absolutely nothing.**

 

 

Johnny looked at Carlito, confused as they turned around. “What happened?”He asked, looking at the other man. Carlito was swearing left and right, both in Spanish and English. Johnny laid a hand on Carlito's. “Carlito... Please... What's wrong?”He asked again, this time the other man seemed to calm down.

“Someone was planning to bust us. The Feds. I can't believe they found us...”he sighed, looking at Johnny. “Do you still wish to come home with me?” Carlito asked, looking at the taller man. Johnny nodded, giving a smile.

“I do...”

 

 

It doesn't take long for them to get to the Solano house, it takes even less time for Carlito to lead Johnny to his room. “I apologize if it is messy, but I try...” Carlito seemed nervous, almost like a teen with his first love. Johnny gave a smile.

“It's fine. Really. After all, the only thing I care about is you in the bed with me.” And he surprised himself when he meant it. The smaller man's face lit up, smiling, as he brought Johnny's lips to his. He pulled away and frowned, cupping Johnny's face.

“I should clean the wound... I'm sorry... I... Forget my temper...”He looked away. Johnny sat on the bed and patted the seat beside him, pulling Carlito close when he sat down.

“Don't worry about it. Okay? You're childhood was fucked up. Majorly fucked up. I understand that. Mine. Hell... Mine was no bed of roses either. I was scrawny, with braces and think glasses. And my dad liked to wail on me, every day. And every day, I wished he'd kill me. But I think I know why God never let it happen...” He faced Carlito, giving him a slow and languid kiss, smiling as the smaller man held onto him, kissing him back. “It was because I was needed to help you pull through.”He smiled. “Believe I can do it?”

Carlito nodded, giving a smile of his own. “I believe in you, Johnny.” And with that, his lips were on Johnny's again, hands deftly trying to take off the man's shirt. Johnny slowed him down, grabbing his arms. 

“Let's take this slow. I wanna enjoy it thoroughly.”He smiled. Carlito frowned, but nodded, moving to where he was laying against the headboard. Johnny rose up, taking off his shirt, smirking as Carlito whistled at him. “Glad you like what you see.”He inched himself closer to the smaller man, kissing him, inching his shirt off as well. Carlito looked Johnny over, tracing his chest, flicking his nipples, smiling at the gasps.

“You have pretty tattoos... Do they have significance?” He traced his fingers over the tiger slowly, trailing down to the black bars. Johnny let out a contented sigh.

“The tiger is to give me courage. And the bars represent gills.” 

“Gills?” Carlito gave a confused look, and Johnny laughed softly.

“I loved swimming so much, the water in general. Any time my mom brought me to the pool or to the ocean, she always called me a fish. So I decided to get 'gills'.”He related the story, leaning back to kiss at Carlito's neck, nipping softly. He managed to elicit a moan from Carlito. Johnny smiled, nipping softly at the skin.

“And have your... Gills helped?” he managed to moan out, hands going to trace over Johnny's torso. The taller man smiled, leaning against Carlito.

“Somewhat.”

“And do you have other tattoos...?” Carlito glanced down Johnny's body, to the bulge in his jeans and back up. Johnny laughed.

“None there yet. But I'm thinking about it.” He kissed Carlito again, taking the man's hand and placing it at the front of his jeans, moaning. “And that is for you... By the way...” He whispered into the man's ear, rubbing against his hand.

Carlito groaned. Johnny had gotten hard fairly quickly, was he that excitable? He put a bit of pressure, rubbing his hand against the growing bulge, listening to the man above him moan. The sound went straight to his own cock, ready for action itself. “Johnny... Clothes. Off. Now.” he commanded, giving a squeeze, loving the low moan he elicited...

 

 

Johnny woke that morning, holding Carlito close. He smiled, kissing the still sleeping man's forehead. “I believe in you, Carlito... Never doubt.”

 


End file.
